Merry Yule, Voldemort !
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Cadeau de Noël : Harry a envie de passer un bon Noël, et un bon Noël est un Noël pendant lequel on fantasme sur un sexy Voldemort. Heureusement, Hogwarts est là pour réaliser les souhaits. Sexy!DarkLord, Naughty!Harry, lime. ENJOY /o/ Joyeux Noël :3


Harry soupira longuement. Noël était dans peu de temps et il déprimait. Depuis les évènements du Ministère, tout le monde l'acclamait en futur sauveur de l'humanité toute entière et le traitait en super soldat, ce qu'il n'était bien sur pas. Harry ne voulait pas vraiment continuer de se battre et il ne voulait plus jamais entraîner ses amis avec lui, et encore moins sa famille. Sirius avait failli mourir, Bellatrix l'avait frôlé avec son Avada Kedavra, et il avait eu la peur de sa vie. La scène se rejouait presque sous ses yeux.

Il avait poursuivi Bellatrix, en colère et terrifié à cause de ce qui avait failli se passer, et il l'avait vu.

Lord Voldemort. Dans toute sa splendeur. La trentaine, de longs cheveux noirs soyeux, une stature immense et solide, au moins un mètre quatre-vingt dix, un nez grec, des lèvres pleines et attirantes et un regard rubis. Magnifique. L'homme avait failli le tuer, mais il n'en avait cure. Harry était depuis cette confrontation complètement et irrémédiablement attiré par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bien sur, il y avait cette histoire de prophétie, mais franchement, Harry avait beau savoir que la magie était fantastique, le destin n'était pas écrit d'avance. Il n'y avait pas deux destins possible, mourir ou non. Sincèrement, tant qu'il pouvait fantasmer tranquillement sur lui...

« Harry, viens, on va être en retard en cours de potion ! » L'appela Hermione. Ah oui, potion... Avec Slughorn. Ce type était un peu bizarre, mais sympathique et meilleur professeur que ce satané Snape qui ne cessait de lui chercher des poux.

« J'arrive. » Grogna-t-il en se levant et la suivit en trainant des pieds.

Ils avancèrent côte à côte en silence, Harry toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Voldemort était un homme tellement attirant, charismatique... C'était probablement un homme d'expérience, il était quand même âgé ! Pas que ça rebute Harry, au contraire... Lui n'avait aucune expérience en matière de sexe, et à 16 ans, il commençait tout juste à explorer sa sexualité. Jusqu'à juin dernier il se pensait exclusivement hétérosexuel, mais après sa rencontre avec Voldemort (et son échec cuisant avec Cho), les hommes ne semblaient pas une mauvaise alternative.

Certes, Voldemort était un meurtrier qui avait tué ses parents et qui avait voulu (et voulait toujours) le tuer, mais il n'avait pas dit qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec, il voulait juste aller dans son lit une fois (ou deux) et en rester là.

« Oh mince ! » S'écria Harry. « J'ai oublié mon livre de potion. » Hermione soupira lourdement. « Je vais le chercher, vas-y je te rejoins ! »

Harry rebroussa chemin en trottinant, s'imaginant étalé dans le lit de Voldemort. Peut être dans des draps de soie vert ? Oh oui, de la soie...

Il rentra dans la salle commune, rejoignit son dortoir rapidement pour prendre le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé et repartit vers les cachots. Il pensait à quoi déjà ? Ah oui, son sublime Lord Noir sur lequel il fantasmait. Merlin, il le voulait tellement...

Harry s'arrêta brusquement en entendant le bruit caractéristique de la salle va-et-vient. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir au sous-entendu douteux qu'il venait de faire et qui allait si bien avec la vision qui venait d'apparaître dans son esprit. Alala, il se sentait tellement pervers !

Mais pourquoi est-ce que la Salle sur Demande s'était activée maintenant ? Certes, il était passé trois fois devant, mais il n'avait pas souhaité quelque chose en particulier... Harry se mordilla la lèvre. Il avait cours de potion... Mais en même temps, il se demandait ce qui pouvait se trouver derrière cette porte.

Rongé par la curiosité, Harry se promit d'être rapide et ouvrit la porte. Il fut ébahi. C'était une chambre. Trônait au milieu un lit à baldaquin immense, des tentures vertes et argentées accroché aux murs, quelques meubles, et plusieurs portes. M-Mais... Pourquoi une chambre ? Était-ce parce qu'il voulait coucher avec Voldemort ? Hogwarts lui avait fait la chambre parfaite ?

« Hiiiip ! »

Harry sursauta violemment en entendant l'elfe de maison glapir de peur.

« Qui-êtes-vous ?! Pourquoi êtes vous dans la chambre du Maître ? »

« Hein ? De qui tu parles ? »

La chambre du Maître ? Non... Quand même pas...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrevoir un Lord Voldemort furieux.

« Labby ! »

« Oh Maître, Labby est désolée, Labby ne voulait pas, mais l'étranger est apparu ! Labby va se punir sévèrement ! »

Harry regarda l'échange avec incrédulité. Non. Nooon ! La Salle sur Demande _ne pouvait pas_ faire ça tout de même !

« Qu- Toi ! » Le regard dur de Voldemort se fixa sur lui. Le Lord leva sa baguette et hurla. « _Avada Kedavra _! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de lever sa propre baguette, sagement rangée dans sa robe de sorcier. Le sort l'atteint... Et le traversa pour exploser le mur derrière lui.

« Woooh... » Fit-il en se retournant pour voir les dégâts. « Vous êtes vraiment très en colère... » Remarqua-t-il en faisant à nouveau face à Voldemort.

Merlin, il était devant l'homme de ses rêves, et il ne pouvait même pas l'attaquer ! Il était en plein fantasme !

« Comment... » La rage de Voldemort s'était calmée soudainement, remplacée par une grande curiosité. « Comment es-tu arrivé ici, Potter ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas te blesser ? »

« Vous êtes sacrément lunatique vous savez ? » Répondit Harry du tac-au-tac, ravi d'être devant le sexy Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Et je ne vais pas vous le dire, vous trouveriez un moyen de m'empêcher de venir ! »

Harry soupira de contentement et fixa Voldemort, un petit sourire niais aux lèvres. Puis il se souvint.

« Merde ! Mon cours de potion ! Je dois y aller, je reviendrai vous voir ce soir ! » Il se retourna et la porte de la Salle s'ouvrit devant lui, le laissant seul dans le couloir. « Hermione va me tuer ! »

OoO

Hermione lui avait bien défoncé la tête, même si Slughorn ne lui avait pas retiré de point et ne lui avait donné qu'un petit avertissement (qu'il faisait bon être le _Golden Boy_, parfois !). Il s'était alors dépêché de rentrée à la Tour Gryffindor et de faire ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Jamais il n'avait travaillé aussi vite, malgré sa concentration vacillante. Il avait pris sa douche, puis le jeune sorcier avait pratiquement galopé jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Il voulait revoir Voldemort.

Après être passé trois fois devant le mur, la porte apparut enfin, et Harry s'y engouffra avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La chambre était vide. Harry sentait son coeur battre fortement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait en détail les meubles et surtout le lit. Merlin, Voldemort dormait dans ce lit. Ça se trouve, il s'y masturbait lors de ses quelques moments de solitudes... Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge à l'image qui lui traversa l'esprit. Il se demandait quelle taille _elle_ faisait... Oui, c'était aussi quelque chose qui intéressait les hommes, cette question n'était pas réservée aux femmes.

Harry s'approcha du lit et y posa la main... Pour le traverser. Oh non ! Il n'arrivait pas à toucher les meubles ! Mais pourquoi ?! Il voulait toucher ce lit où le corps magnifique du Dark Lord reposait chaque soir !

« Encore toi, sale gamin. » Retentit la voix grave de Voldemort. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Harry se tourna vers Voldemort et le regarda avec de grands yeux pétillants. Il était si beau. Pourquoi il n'avait pas usé de sa beauté, de son charisme et de sa puissance pour arriver au pouvoir par des moyens légaux, c'était un mystère. Sérieusement, ça lui aurait pris moins de temps ! La population avait bien fini par élire _Fudge_ comme Ministre après tout, et l'homme était un véritable incapable.

« Hm... Je... » Commença Harry, les joues rouges sous le regard inquisiteur et appuyé de l'homme. « J'avais envie de passer. Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir la première fois, ça s'est fait un peu par hasard, mais vu que je peux le faire, pourquoi pas ? »

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et leva sa baguette.

« Hey ! Doucement ! Je crois que nous avons établi que ça ne marche pas, alors baissez votre baguette, Voldemort ! » Ordonna-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait. Quel bonheur de pouvoir narguer le tout puissant Voldemort sans que celui-ci ne puisse répliquer.

Exaspéré, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui envoya un _Crucio_ qui le traversa aussi facilement que l'_Avada Kedavra_ envoyé plus tôt dans la journée.

« Si vous n'en étiez pas sûr, vous l'êtes maintenant. » Ricana l'adolescent. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la réciproque à l'air d'être vrai aussi... » Pour démontrer ses dires, Harry passa la main à travers le guéridon à côté du lit.

Voldemort semblait exaspéré au possible, et en même temps très curieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ? À venir te pavaner comme ça devant moi ? Es-tu une illusion ? »

« Oh non ! » Rit-il. « Je voulais juste vous voir. Je pensais à vous lorsque je suis passé devant la Salle sur Demande... Alors j'ai atterri dans votre chambre ! Comment Hogwarts à réussi à faire ça, je ne sais pas, mais je suis ici... Alors je profite. » Expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La Salle sur Demande ? Voldemort était bien surpris de savoir que l'ancien château puisse faire cela... Hogwarts avait projeté l'esprit du garçon ici. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Harry Potter, le Golden Boy, avait voulu se retrouver en sa compagnie ?

« Explique moi donc pourquoi tu souhaites donc tant me voir ? As tu le désire de me rejoindre ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas vous rejoindre. Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler que vous avez tué mes parents ? Et puis, vous êtes aussi un tueur de muggles et de nés-muggles. Ma meilleure amie en est une. »

Le gamin avait du culot, il devait le reconnaître, même s'il était sûr qu'il profitait du fait qu'il ne puisse pas le toucher. Et ce regard stupide qu'il lui lançait, tout en rougissant... Une seconde. La première fois qu'il était venu, quelques heures plus tôt, Potter l'avait aussi regardé de cet air niais et heureux. Et même maintenant, il ne semblait pas du tout effrayé, mais heureux d'être dans sa chambre à couché.

« Est-ce que tu aurais un faible pour moi, Harry ? » Tenta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur et une voix chaude. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent avec une démarche féline et séductrice, qu'il avait utilisé bien des fois dans sa jeunesse.

Le visage déjà rouge de Harry devint complètement écarlate tandis que Voldemort s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres de lui, et bien qu'il ne puisse pas le toucher, il jura qu'il pouvait sentir sa chaleur. Foutus hormones !

« C'est donc cela. Malgré toutes tes belles paroles, je t'attire. Ça te dérange de me rejoindre à cause de mes actes, mais pas de vouloir coucher avec moi. » Susurra-t-il langoureusement.

Harry recula, une lueur furieuse brillant dans ses yeux verts émeraudes.

« Ce-Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Cria-t-il presque. Il voulut se justifier, mais n'y arriva pas. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Voldemort, quant à lui, souriait toujours.

« C'est moins facile de faire le malin lorsque je réponds, pas vrai, Harry ? Faible petit garçon. » Voldemort sourit sadiquement. « Viens jusqu'à moi Harry, viens donc souiller la mémoire de ceux qui sont morts en te vautrant dans mes draps. »

Les yeux émeraudes de Harry brillèrent de rage à la mention de tous ceux qui étaient morts, et de sa propre faiblesse. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire !

« Je ne suis pas faible ! C'est vous qui êtes faible ! Faible et stupide ! Vous êtes peut être canon, mais c'est tout ce que vous avez pour vous ! Vous êtes bête, méchant, sociopathe, dénué du moindre sentiment, et personne ne vous aime ! Même si vous gagnez cette guerre, ce qui ne sera pas le cas, vous serez toujours tout seul, vous vivrez seul et mourrez seul et incompris, comme votre mère ! »

Le jeune sorcier sortit brusquement de la Salle sur Demande sans se soucier de la réaction du Lord, et courut jusqu'à son dortoir, puis se jeta sous ses couvertures. Voldemort n'était qu'un sombre abruti ! Pensa-t-il furieusement. Il avait peut être un physique avantageux, mais il était complètement incapable de s'en servir. Voilà qui le déprimait encore plus à l'approche de Noël... Au moins, il avait dit ses quatre vérités à cet imbécile de Lord.

Harry s'endormit difficilement cette nuit là, ainsi que les suivantes. Il passait ses journées à rêvasser, et si Ron disait que c'était parce qu'il pensait à la fille qu'il aimait secrètement, Hermione lui passait des savons à longueur de temps, tandis que les autres filles de Gryffindor tentaient de savoir ce qu'il en était. Après tout, sa vie amoureuse était ce qui intéressait la plupart des étudiantes ces temps-ci, à cause de son statut de 'Sauveur du monde sorcier'. Bien sur, il repensait au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à leur altercation de l'autre soir.

C'était certain, la prochaine fois que Voldemort tomberait sur lui, il allait le tuer. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas été des plus gentils... Il allait le torturer d'abord, l'écorcher vif puis le tuer après de longues heures de souffrance. Harry soupira en se disant qu'il l'aurait bien mérité. Après tout, il détestait lorsqu'on s'en prenait à ses parents morts. Personne ne savait la vie qu'il avait eu, que ses parents avaient eu, et pourtant ça ne dérangeait pas Draco Malfoy et compagnie de lui envoyer des insultes et autres vacheries à la face. Il se sentait mal finalement d'avoir parlé ainsi au Lord. Même Voldemort ne méritait pas de tels paroles, surtout lorsque Noël approchait à grand pas, et pire, alors que l'anniversaire de la mort de la mère de l'homme était si proche.

Il devait s'excuser. Harry se sentait vraiment trop mal et il culpabilisait. C'est ainsi que le soir même, une semaine après sa première visite, il retourna devant la Salle sur Demande.

Harry pénétra la chambre de Voldemort et attendit. Mince, il n'allait pas y rester toute la nuit ! Mais comment faire ? Il ne pouvait pas traverser les murs, et il lui était impossible de toucher la poignet de la porte. De toute façon, ce n'était pas réellement une bonne idée de se promener dans le repaire de Voldemort, probablement rempli de Death Eaters. Il n'avait aucune envie de tomber par hasard sur cette timbrée de Lestrange.

Si seulement cet idiot d'elfe de maison pouvait venir... Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Dany ? Non, L... Labby !

« Labby ! » Appela-t-il. Immédiatement, la petit créature craintive apparue. « Va chercher ton Maître s'il te plaît. »

L'elfe glapit mais obéit, allant reporter à son Maître l'apparition du garçon dans sa chambre.

Harry n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le Lord noir n'arrive comme une tempête dans sa chambre, le visage déformé par la colère. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler que l'homme se mit à lancer des sortilèges, les uns plus mortels que les autres, sans pour autant arriver à le toucher.

« S'il vous plaît écoutez... »

« _Cominu_ ! » Cria l'autre sans se soucier de ses paroles.

« Voldemort, je suis-»

« _Dilacera_ ! » Continua Voldemort, bien que les sortilèges détruisent les meubles autour de lui en le traversant.

« Je suis désolé ! » Hurla finalement Harry. « Je suis désolé de vous avoir parlé ainsi, je n'en avais pas le droit, excusez moi s'il vous plaît ! »

Harry baissa les yeux tandis que Voldemort se figeait.

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse ! » Gémit Harry, sans relever le regard. Voldemort secoua la tête et soupira de dépit en entendant la réponse stupide du gamin, qui ne semblait même pas l'avoir fait exprès.

« Tu me demandes pardon ? »

« Oui. » Répondit sobrement le garçon, l'air vraiment coupable. « Je n'aurai pas dû vous parler comme ça, je suis désolé, vraiment. C'était pas gentil de ma part... »

'Gentil', ce sale gosse osait lui dire ça, à lui. Potter pensait qu'il avait quel âge, exactement ?

« Part, Potter. Avant que je ne trouve un moyen de t'atteindre. »

Harry releva la tête, hésitant.

« Je suis vraiment désolé... »

« Arrête avec tes excuses, Potter. » Répondit sèchement l'homme. « Part ! »

« Je trouverai un moyen de me faire pardonner ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Pars et je serai satisfait ! »

« Eh bien pas moi ! J'ai été horrible, alors que c'est bientôt Noël... »

Merlin, ce gamin était agaçant ! Pensa Voldemort en serrant les poings. Pourquoi est-ce que ce morveux devait venir l'embêter lui ? Il avait d'autres choses à faire ! Il avait un pays à conquérir, des réformes à faire passer, des plans à comploter ! Il n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur les états d'âmes d'un gamin pommé, et encore mois sur _Noël_.

« Je ne fête pas Noël. » Dit il d'une voix sèche et suffisante.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« C'est une stupide fête _muggle_, voilà pourquoi. Par contre je fête Yule, une fête célébrant la magie et le renouveau de nos pouvoirs. Une fête sorcière. »

« Oh... » Fit Harry en repensant au Bal de Yule lors de sa quatrième année. « Vous allez organiser un Bal alors ? » Il s'installa par terre, en tailleur, fatigué de resté debout. « Sincèrement, mes souvenirs du Bal de Yule à Hogwarts ne sont pas très reluisant, je n'aime pas ces évènements. Au moins Noël ne concerne que la famille ! C'est un échange de cadeaux entre personnes qui s'aiment. Noël, ce n'est pas juste une fête muggle, c'est un état d'esprit ! Il faut être heureux à Noël ! »

Harry aimait Noël depuis qu'il était à Hogwarts, parce qu'il était avec ses amis, sa véritable famille, et non pas avec les Dursley qui se servaient de lui comme d'un esclave pour faire à manger, le service, et la vaisselle, tandis qu'eux mangeaient tout en regardant leurs stupides émissions télévisés et en ouvrant leurs cadeaux. Ou plutôt pendant que Dudley ouvrait ses dizaines de cadeaux. Il préférait sa vision de Noël, pas celle que fêtait hypocritement les Dursley.

« Yule est une fête heureuse, Potter. Comme je te l'ai dit à l'instant, elle célèbre la magie. Les sorciers remercient ce que les muggles pourraient appeler la Déesse de la Magie, pour la magie qu'elle leur a donné. » Gronda-t-il, énervé par le gamin.

« Mais... Les sorciers n'ont pas besoin de fête spéciale pour célébrer la Magie ! » Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Harry remerciait chaque jour le ciel, Merlin, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, pour la magie qui lui avait été accordée, pour ce monde fantastique, pour la vie qu'il avait eu. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une journée spéciale pour ça. En plus, le Bal de Yule n'avait pas vraiment été centré sur la Magie, mais sur la meilleure façon pour un garçon de fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de sa cavalière, voir plus si affinité. « Il n'y a pas besoin d'une fête... »

Voldemort ne répondit pas. Il ne sembla pas énervé par ses paroles, mais pensif, comme devinant ses pensées. Harry eut une idée. Voldemort aimait la Magie. Il était un orphelin, il n'avait cru en rien d'autre qu'à son pouvoir avant d'apprendre l'existence du monde magique. C'était tout ce qu'il avait. Il pouvait donc l'approcher en lui en parlant, en discutant de Magie avec lui. Et puis, peut être pourrait il apprendre quelque chose, après tout. Il ne sympathiserait pas avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ferait un travail de renseignement.

« Mais hm... Est-ce qu'il y a des rituels à effectuer pendant votre Yule ? Je veux dire... À Hogwarts, ça n'était pas très intéressant, rien en rapport avec la magie... Juste beaucoup d'adolescents et d'hormones... Alors s'il existe plusieurs visions de Noël, peut être qu'il y a plusieurs visions de Yule ? »

L'homme était clairement surpris par ses mots et Harry se sentit sourire mentalement. Par chance, si Voldemort n'arrivait pas à lui lancer de sort, alors peut être qu'il n'arriverait pas à lire ses pensées. De toute façon, si ça avait été le cas, Voldemort aurait déjà réagi.

« ... Il y a quelques rituels, certains de magie noir, d'autres de magie blanche. » Répondit Voldemort en s'asseyant sur la chaise devant le bureau installé contre le mur. Comment il en était arrivé à parler de théorie de la Magie avec Potter, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais étrangement ça ne le dérangeait pas, pas trop en tout cas. Le gamin avait bien fait l'effort de venir s'excuser, quitte à encourir son courroux, et risquer des heures de torture qui auraient pu déboucher sur sa mort lente et douloureuse. « Ils servent à renouveler la Magie. Naturellement, la Magie n'a pas besoin d'être renouvelé par nous, simples mortels, mais nous pouvons l'aider à le faire plus vite. »

« À quoi ça sert de renouveler la Magie plus rapidement ? »

« Je suppose que tu connais l'existence des cracmols. » Harry acquiesça en se souvenant de sa voisine, ainsi que de Argus Flinch. « Il y a de plus en plus de sorciers. Avec les enfants parfois trop nombreux des sorciers, comme les Weasley, il n'y a pas assez de magie pour qu'elle puisse habiter tous les sorciers vivants. Ainsi naissent les cracmols. Si tous les sorciers redonnaient un peu de leur magie pour la multiplier la donner à la Source, alors cela arriverait moins souvent, mieux, les sorciers naissants seraient plus puissants. »

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna Harry. « Je ne savais rien de tout ça... On apprend pas ça à Hogwarts... »

« As tu seulement cherché ? » Grogna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Non... » Avoua honteusement Harry. Cependant, il était certain qu'aucun livre à Hogwarts n'en traitait, sinon Hermione lui aurait déjà parlé, il en était sûr ! Elle leur parlait toujours des découvertes qu'elle faisait sur la Magie ! Elle en savait au moins autant que Ron, qui était un sorcier de sang-pur. « En tout cas je suis surpris. Si j'avais eu ces informations avant, j'aurai plutôt parié sur le fait que vous blâmeriez les nés-muggles pour cette perte de magie... »

Harry vit que Voldemort voulait répondre, mais son regard tomba sur la pendule de la chambre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Déjà si tard ?! Oh non, ses amis avaient dû se rendre compte de son absence ! Mince, ça allait encore jaser...

« Je dois y aller ! À plus Voldy ! » Il eut un sourire en voyant l'air renfrogné et énervé de l'homme. « Mais je reviendrai ! Cette conversation est très intéressante ! »

OoO

Ron lui avait demandé où il était passé, ainsi que Hermione (et accessoirement Ginny qui tentait de le draguer en vain), et il avait juste dit qu'il aidait quelqu'un pour Noël. Certes, ce n'était pas gagné pour faire apprécier Noël à Voldemort, mais il pouvait toujours essayer. Et leur conversation avait vraiment été intéressante. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur la Magie et sur Voldemort lui-même. Il ne semblait pas récalcitrant, autant en profiter.

Harry dû attendre quelques jours avant de retourner à la Salle sur Demande sans suspicion de la part de ses camarades. Cette attente l'avait rendu envieux. Il voulait être en compagnie du Lord, et parler à nouveau avec lui comme ils l'avaient faits. Il espérait que le mage noir serait aussi heureux de le revoir. Peut être voudrait il bien continuer à parler de magie avec lui... Finalement, il attendit que tous ses camarades soient couchés, vers 23h, puis il se releva et se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande.

Il entra dans la chambre de Voldemort et tourna en rond quelques minutes avant d'appeler Labby pour que l'elfe fasse savoir au Lord qu'il était présent.

« Alors tu es revenu. » Fit Voldemort en entrant dans la pièce, son regard rouge le scrutant.

« Je l'avais dit, non ? » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire, s'asseyant sur le sol, en face du bureau. « J'attendais juste le bon moment pour revenir sans éveiller de soupçon. »

« Parce que quelqu'un soupçonne que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu de venir passer ses soirées en compagnie du Dark Lord Voldemort ? » Ricana-t-il en prenant sa chaise, comme il l'avait fait la fois précédente.

« Non ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire amusé. L'idée était quand même particulièrement amusante à imaginer. « Personne ne s'imaginerait ça. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que les élèves ne se font pas d'idées, et je ne veux pas être harcelé sur une hypothétique petite amie. »

Voldemort eut un sourire amusé, se rappelant parfaitement ses années de scolarité où filles et garçons de Hogwarts s'interrogeaient sur ses amours. Bien entendu, il n'avait jamais donné l'honneur à quiconque de sortir avec lui. Il avait eu des amantes et des amants, mais jamais rien d'autre. Personne ne pouvait targuer d'être son égal.

Sauf peut être Harry Potter.

« Et est-ce qu'il y a une petite amie ? » Interrogea-t-il sur un ton badin, se demandant s'il pouvait être jaloux d'un tel fait.

« Je pensais que nous avions établi que je préférai, du moins physiquement, les grands vilains Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Taquina le jeune homme. « Non, je n'en ai pas. Ni de petit ami. » Répondit-il finalement.

Voldemort se sentit étrangement satisfait de savoir que personne n'avait mis la main sur le jeune Potter. Potter était son ennemi, donc personne n'avait le droit de le toucher. Juste lui. Et dès qu'il mettrait la main dessus, il le torturait. Puis il le garderait comme animal de compagnie, juste parce qu'il était amusant et qu'il le voyait parfaitement bien avec un collier autour du cou, avec une laisse. Oui, c'était une parfaite idée.

« Et si nous reprenions notre conversation sur les cracmols et les rituels magiques ? Vous vouliez ajouter quelque chose avant que je parte, la dernière fois. »

Le Lord le fixa une seconde puis sourit. Ce gamin était définitivement amusant.

« Bien sur, Harry. » Dit il en croisant élégamment les jambes. « Non, je ne blâme pas stupidement les nés-muggles pour la faiblesse de certains sorciers, ni pour les cracmols. Dans les temps anciens, il y avait moins de cracmols, car les traditions étaient respectées. La magie est en quantité limitée, et une fois dans le corps du sorcier, elle se régénère d'elle-même grâce à l'énergie vitale. Le soucis, c'est lorsque les sorcier donnent naissance à trop d'enfant, la Magie ne peut s'implanter en tous, et cela donne des cracmols. Tu remarqueras, Harry, que lorsque des cracmols naissent, il n'y a pas de nés-muggles. »

Harry était fasciné par ces explications et se taisait, écoutant dans un silence religieux les paroles qui sortaient de la bouche de l'homme et se contentant de hocher la tête. Sa manière d'expliquer était bien plus intéressante que celle de Hermione. Le fait que Voldemort soit un pur canon aidait peut être aussi.

« Les nés-muggles sont une réaction de la magie, afin que, lorsqu'il n'y a pas assez d'enfants nés de parents sorciers, la Magie se divise parmi les muggles et crée les nés-muggles. Cela apporte du nouveau sang, évite que les anciennes lignées ne créent des déséquilibrés, comme chez les Black. » Harry voyait ce qu'il voulait dire. Bellatrix était complètement timbré et Sirius avait ses moments à lui. Et ces explications étaient à peine croyable. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'on ne leur enseignait pas ça à l'école ? Mince ! Si Voldemort le savait, alors forcément Dumbledore le savait. C'était obligé, réalisa-t-il en pâlissant. Cependant, toutes ses interrogations n'étaient pas satisfaites.

« Alors pourquoi vouloir les tuer ? » S'étonna Harry.

Est-ce que ce n'était pas ça, son but ultime ? Tuer tout ce qui n'était pas sorcier ? Tout ce qui n'était pas pur ? Voldemort sourit à sa question.

« J'ai, grâce à Dumbledore, cette réputation. Je hais les muggles à cause de mon enfance parmi eux, et je n'apprécie pas les nés-muggles parce qu'ils sont ignorants et, contrairement à moi, ne font pas l'effort de chercher à en savoir plus, préférant leur stupide petite culture muggle qu'ils nous imposent. »

Ca expliquait certaines choses, c'était vrai. Harry avait aussi cette haine des muggles. Pas aussi forte que celle de Voldemort, mais il comprenait. Les Dursley qui le maltraitaient, leurs voisins qui avaient fait semblant de ne rien voir, le staff de l'école qui ne s'était jamais soucié de savoir pourquoi il boitait parfois, d'où venait son bras cassé. Harry savait ce par quoi il était passé, la souffrance qu'il avait enduré.

« Et il est vrai que je l'ai laissé une ou deux fois mes partisans massacrer des villages muggles, mais mon but est tout autre. Je veux rétablir les traditions. L'Angleterre a toujours été un exemple pour les autres nations. Nous sommes l'une des plus grande nation sorcière, l'une des plus peuplées. Nous devons montrer l'exemple. Les traditions respectées, les sorciers seront plus puissants que jamais, la Magie plus belle. Nous devons éduquer tous les sorciers correctement, sang-purs et nés-muggles. Voilà mon but, Harry Potter. »

Est-ce que c'était si simple ? Soudainement, Harry n'arriva plus à penser à Voldemort comme un ennemi suprême.

« Mais... Pourquoi vous n'avez juste pas lancé votre carrière politique ? Vous êtes brillants ! Vous êtes le meilleur élève que Hogwarts n'ait jamais connu ! Vous auriez pu... Je ne sais pas ! Ne pas tuer tout ce monde ?! » 'Ne pas tuer mes parents' Pensa Harry, les larmes aux yeux en pensant à tout ce gâchis. Toutes ces vies prises pour rien, pour quelque chose qui aurait pu être accompli sans violence.

« Et en combien de temps, Harry Potter ? Les sorciers blancs voient les traditions comme de la magie noire aujourd'hui. Cela aurait pris trop de temps. »

« TROP DE TEMPS ?! » Hurla soudainement Harry. « Comment ça trop de temps ?! Cela va faire plus de cinquante ans que vous vous débattez et que vous tuez ! Vous ne pensez pas avoir fait une petite erreur de calcul ?! »

Voldemort le laissa crier sans sourciller.

« Je ne parlerai pas politique avec toi, c'est bien trop compliqué pour toi, et ton Dumbledore n'est pas tout blanc non plus dans cette affaire. Parlons d'autre chose. »

Harry voulut grogner que ce n'était pas _son_ Dumbledore, mais il passa, même si ça restait gros. Voldemort était trop têtu et ils n'arriveraient à rien.

« Très bien. » Il prit sur lui et respira un bon coup, avant de se relever en s'appuyant au lit.

... S'appuyer au lit ?

Harry regarda sa main posée sur la couverture moelleuse, puis Voldemort, qui s'était levé immédiatement en dégainant sa baguette, lui envoyant un _crucio_. Il ferma les yeux, mais ne sentit rien du tout. À nouveau, le sortilège l'avait traversé.

« Encore ?! » S'énerva Harry. « Je croyais qu'on était passé à autre chose ! »

Voldemort grogna légèrement et se rassit.

« On ne sait jamais. » Haussa-t-il des épaules, un sourire amusé naissant sur ses lèvres.

Harry s'écroula sur le lit en gémissant de dépit.

« Vous êtes impossible, Voldemort. »

« Appelle moi Marvolo, sale gamin. »

OoO

Harry était revenu le soir d'après, puis encore celui d'après, et ainsi de suite. Voldemort avait fini par déménager son bureau dans sa chambre, afin de travailler pendant que le jeune sorcier squattait outrageusement son lit, chantonnant des chansons de Noël, un livre à la main, voir des devoirs à finir avant les vacances, qui approchaient à grand pas. Bien sur, ils leur arrivaient de parler de magie, et le sorcier noir avait fini par indiquer certains livres à Harry pour qu'il puisse se renseigner sur les différents rituels des grandes fêtes sorcières.

Ils avaient fini par discuter d'eux-même et étaient tous les deux surpris de voir à quel point ils pouvaient se ressembler sur plusieurs points.

Par exemple, qui aurait cru que le dessert favori de Marvolo -car maintenant c'était Marvolo, et plus Voldemort- était la tarte à la mélasse ? Qui aurait cru qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient des desserts favoris ! Harry lui avait promis de lui faire une tarte à la mélasse si jamais ils devaient se voir, car la sienne était délicieuse.

Harry était à nouveau assis sur le lit, en profitant pour se rouler dans tous les sens -c'était un lit assez immense-, et regardait l'homme travailler.

« Alors, il y aura un bal de Yule cette année dans ton manoir, Marvolo ? » Demanda-t-il en mâchouillant un sandwich préparé par Labby. Harry avait été ravi de savoir qu'il devenait de plus en plus solide. Il pouvait toucher les objets, manger de la nourriture, et même ouvrir la porte, mais il était incapable de sortir de la chambre et le Lord ne pouvait toujours pas l'atteindre. Dommage, Harry aurait voulu lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser fougueusement. Et il était certain que l'homme le désirait secrètement aussi.

« Oui, un bal masqué, qui se terminera à minuit par les rituels traditionnels. »

« En quoi consistera ce rituel ? » Demanda le jeune homme, curieux.

« Un grand feu sera allumé grâce à notre magie. Des paroles seront dites, des formules latines louant la Magie, puis nous déverserons notre magie dans le feu afin qu'elle retourne à sa source et renforce la Magie. » Expliqua-t-il.

Harry acquiesça. Ca avait l'air tellement intéressant. Sentir la magie de tous les autres, être en communion avec la Magie elle-même. Pourquoi est-ce que Hogwarts ne faisait pas ce genre de chose ? C'était important !

« J'aurai aimé être là... » Soupira-t-il sur un ton rêveur.

« Tu n'as pas peur d'être entouré de Death Eaters ? » Voldemort se releva et s'assit sur le lit, non loin de lui, sans pour autant le toucher.

« Non, je serai déguisé si j'étais là bas, et j'ai confiance en toi. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se figea. Comment ce garçon pouvait être si courageux, intelligent et pourtant si naïf et innocent ? Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire gentiment.

« Tu ne devrais pas, Harry, je suis un Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Tu es humain. » Fit Harry avec un sourire. « Je dois y aller, je pourrai venir plus longtemps les prochains, jours, les vacances commencent demain. »

Pris d'un élan, Harry franchit les quelques centimètres qui le séparait de Marvolo... Pour le traverser. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait toujours pas le toucher.

« Au revoir, Harry. » Fit doucement l'homme en se relevant et en regardant le garçon partir, les joues rouges et le regard bas.

Merlin, ce gamin était adorable. Réflexion faite, le statue d'animal de compagnie était peut être sous-évalué.

OoO

Harry retourna voir Marvolo les jours qui suivirent et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient le 21 décembre, le jour de Yule. Il aurait tellement voulu rejoindre Voldemort pour Yule, participer au rituel, être près de lui... Peut être arriverait-il à lui parler avant qu'il ne parte pour le Bal ?

Il était à peine 19 heures après tout, il devait encore être entrain de se préparer. Harry passa devant la Salle sur Demande, souhaitant se trouver en présence de Voldemort. L'adolescent ouvrit la porte et... Mais ! Ce n'était pas la chambre de Voldemort ! C'était une salle de bal ! Mais pourquoi était-il là ?! En voyant des personnes arrivées, il se cacha derrière une colonne.

Voldemort était là. Il participait aux derniers préparatifs. Merlin. Comment avait il atterri là ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là Potter ?! » S'exclama une voix bien connue, celle désabusée et surprise de Draco Malfoy. Harry se retourna brusquement. Heureusement, personne n'avait fait attention à eux.

« J'aimerai bien le savoir ! » Chuchota-t-il, un air inquiet et paniqué sur son visage. « Je... C'est une longue histoire, mais je n'étais pas censé atterrir ici ! »

Quoique, il avait voulu être en présence de Marvolo, et effectivement, il était avec lui... Merde. Il devait retourner à Hogwarts. Mais... Où était sa porte ? Elle avait toujours été là lorsqu'il voulait partir ! Mais là il n'y avait rien. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose.

Harry ne pouvait pas repartir.

« D'accord... Heu, Malfoy, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à partir ? »

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je te livrerai pas au Lord ? »

« Tu veux me livrer à Marvolo ? Mais on s'entend bien maintenant ! » Sourit-il grandement.

Malfoy tomba des nus lorsqu'il lui expliqua les dernières semaines. Il fallait bien qu'il le fasse s'il souhaitait sortir d'ici sans tomber sur les Death-Eaters. Il pouvait gérer Malfoy, mais pas les adultes. Quoique, le blond semblait finalement assez compréhensif et sympathique. Il y avait peut être de l'espoir finalement.

« Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas le rejoindre, si vous vous entendez si bien ? »

« Bah... Je n'ai pas envie de le gêner. Et on risque de me reconnaître. » Draco eut un sourire maléfique. « Tu me fais peur Malfoy. »

« Viens ! »

Draco attrapa son bras et le tira derrière lui. Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant la main de l'autre adolescent l'agripper. Il pouvait le toucher ? Il déglutit. Il était vraiment hors de Hogwarts alors, sans défense et personne ne savait qu'il était ici.

Le Slytherin l'amena dans une chambre et il l'assit sur son lit.

« Tu as de la chance, Potter, je suis de bonne humeur ce soir, et je veux savoir jusqu'où ça va aller. Et si ça se trouve, le Lord me remerciera. »

C'est ainsi qu'il se trouva coiffé, habillé et masqué par le jeune homme blond contre sa volonté. Un sortilège pour fixer sa vue pour la soirée lui fut jeté par un elfe de maison, ses cheveux furent rallongés et disciplinés pour être sûr qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Sa cicatrice était recouverte par du maquillage, au cas où, et son visage recouvert par un masque vert émeraude élégant.

« Te voilà fin prêt pour le bal, Potter. »

« C'est vraiment nécessaire ? » Geint-il.

« Oh que oui. Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, j'aime beaucoup m'amuser, et ce soir, crois moi, je vais m'amuser. » Finit-il en mettant un masque bleu glacé.

Harry se fit traîner dans la salle de bal où les couples dansaient sur la piste de danse, et où des groupes s'étaient formés pour discuter. Merlin, il était foutu.

Il aurait pu en profiter pour aller voir Voldemort, mais il n'était pas très sûr. Et si Marvolo n'était pas heureux de le voir ? Et si finalement il essayait de lui faire du mal ? Bon, de toute façon, il était là, il ne pouvait pas reculer, il ne savait même pas où il était !

« Viens. »

Draco l'amena au milieu de la salle, devant ses parents qui discutaient avec... Avec le Lord, bien évidemment.

« Draco, mon chéri. » Fit la mère de Malfoy, Narcissa, un sourire sur son visage et ses yeux pétillants derrière son masque vénitien blanc. « Qui est ton ami ? »

« Un ami qui vient de l'étranger, il a toujours faire voulu participer à un rituel de Yule. Il s'appelle Raven Emerald. »

Raven Emerald ? Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux ? Il ne s'en formalisa pas, trop occupé à ne pas se faire remarquer par les autres convives.

« Enchanté... » Dit il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Le regard de Voldemort se fixa sur lui, ses yeux rouges brillants légèrement. Oh mince... Il avait reconnu sa voix !

« Enchanté, _Raven_. » Susurra Marvolo avec un sourire séducteur, s'approchant de lui pour prendre sa main dans la sienne et la baiser doucement, ses yeux fixés dans les siens, s'amusant des rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur les joues du jeune sorcier.

Draco le força à rester, le rattrapant à chaque fois qu'il reculait pour faire mine de partir, s'amusant de voir ses joues rouges pivoines sous le regard brûlant du mage noir posé sur lui. Potter ne lui avait pas menti, il s'entendait bien avec le Lord, très bien même. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reluquaient carrément Potter, il le déshabillait du regard, et s'était même placé à côté de lui, une main posé sur son épaule.

« Draco je te hais. » Murmura furtivement Harry à son oreille.

« La réciproque est vrai, _Raven_. » Répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Raven. » Appela le Lord. « J'aimerai danser. M'accompagnerez vous ? »

Harry supplia Draco du regard, qui le poussa sans vergogne dans les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Il est timide, mon Seigneur, mais je suis sûr qu'il en meurt d'envie. » Répondit le blond à sa place.

Le Survivant fusilla le blond des yeux puis se laissa trainer parmi les autres couples par Voldemort, sous le regard surpris des autres convives. Le Lord noir enroula son bras autour de sa taille et prit sa main dans la sienne. Ils commencèrent à danser, Harry suivant le rythme imposé, n'ayant qu'une maigre expérience dans la danse. Voldemort le serra contre lui, collant leurs deux corps, de façon à ce que sa bouche soit à la hauteur de l'oreille du jeune sorcier.

« Je suis surpris de te retrouver ici, Harry. » Murmura-t-il doucement.

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès, figure-toi. » Grogna-t-il, ignorant la main dans son dos qui descendait bien trop bas à son goût. « Je voulais venir te voir, dans ta chambre, pas dans une salle de bal pleine de Death Eaters voulant ma peau... »

« Parce que moi je ne veux pas ta peau ? » Dit il sur un ton séducteur. Doucement, Marvolo glissa sa main sous sa robe de sorcier, puis glissa sous son haut et caressa langoureusement la peau de son dos. « Parce que je dois t'en avouer que j'aimerai en avoir un morceau... »

Harry devint entièrement rouge et il frissonna sous cette main large et chaude qui le touchait. Était-ce ça la magie de Noël ? D'accord, ce n'était pas Noël, mais presque ! C'était cette ambiance de fête, avec la neige, la magie...

« Pervers... » Sa voix était vacillante et il avait du mal à se concentrer sur la danse.

« C'est de ta faute, Harry, c'est toi qui te prélasse dans mon lit dans des positions indécentes. »

« Qu-Quoi ?! » S'insurgea-t-il en se redressant pour regarder Marvolo dans les yeux. « Je ne prends pas des poses indécentes ! »

« Parce que toi entrain de lire un livre sur le ventre, les cuisses écartées, ce n'est pas une pause indécente ? » Harry sentit qu'il allait bientôt entrer en combustion. Ses joues étaient brûlantes. « Donc maintenant que j'en ai la possibilité, je te touche. »

Harry ne répondit pas et se laissa attirer de nouveau contre Voldemort qui en profita encore plus, caressant son cou de ses lèvres, y déposant quelques baisers. Harry aurait pu en gémir de plaisir, mais il se retint tant bien que mal, ses mains serrant compulsivement le tissu entre ses doigts et refermant sa main sur celle que tenait l'homme. S'il avait su que Marvolo nourrissait de tels sentiments et intentions envers lui... Peut être aurait il fui l'école pour le rejoindre ? Il en aurait été capable.

« Harry, allons prendre l'air sur le balcon. »

« Hm hm... » Fit-il en hochant la tête, ne voulant pas ouvrir la bouche, de peur de gémir à la place.

Marvolo les conduisit jusqu'au balcon désert, tenant délicatement sa main dans la sienne.

« Étonnamment, je suis heureux que tu sois là ce soir Harry. Pouvoir enfin te toucher est très appréciable. » Il retira leurs masques et les jeta.

« Je suis heureux d'être là aussi. » Répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux longs, probablement dans un élan romantique, mais Harry poussa un léger cri quand Marvolo coinça ses doigts dans un noeud de ses cheveux longs et malheureusement très épais.

« Aïe ! Fais attention idiot ! Ça fait mal ! » Geint-il en tentant de retirer la main dans ses cheveux. « Je vais tuer Malfoy... Bravo le romantisme... »

Marvolo soupira puis finit par les coller à nouveau, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Sa main glissa jusqu'à sa nuque et les bras du jeune sorcier se croisèrent autour de son cou. Son bras libre passa autour de la taille fine de l'adolescent pour le tenir fermement contre lui et il en profita pour approfondir le baiser, se délectant des petits gémissements et soupirs de plaisir qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Sa langue se glissa sensuellement contre celle de Harry qui se laissa faire, répondant maladroitement à son baiser. Finalement, au bout de quelques instants, il s'éloigna légèrement et regarda les lèvres rouges du garçon, ses joues cramoisies et ses yeux fermés en une expression de délectation pure.

« Whaou... » Fit-il finalement après avoir repris ses esprits, un sourire aux lèvres. Marvolo caressa son visage.

« Délicieux, en effet. » Harry sourit au compliment et il sauta sur l'homme, croisant ses jambes autour de sa taille et appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Joyeux Noël Marvolo. » Soupira Harry en s'accrochant à l'homme avec un sourire illuminant son visage.

Marvolo eut un sourire amusé. Il embrassa le bout de son nez.

« Gamin impudent. Joyeux Yule Harry. »

Il allait sérieusement revoir l'option animal de compagnie finalement. Peut être qu'au lieu d'un collier, il lui donnerait une bague.

OoO

« Albus ! » Cria Severus Snape en entrant dans le bureau du Directeur. « J'ai des nouvelles ! »

Le vieil homme se leva de son siège, une sucette au citron dans la bouche. Les vacances de Noël s'étaient bien passées, et Voldemort s'était tenu tranquille. Est-ce qu'il en avait profité pour concocter un plan maléfique ? Son espion semblait en panique, ça devait être d'une grande importance.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon garçon ? Un bonbon au citron ? » Proposa-t-il pour le calmer.

« Non ! » S'énerva le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient de présenter à son cercle intérieur son... Son... »

« Allons, vous allez finir par hyperventiler à force, asseyez vous et parlez correctement. »

« Son fiancé ! Le Lord a annoncé qu'il s'est fiancé ! »

Albus se figea soudainement, sa sucette tombant au sol.

« Pardon ? M-Mais... Qui ? »

« Un jeune homme nommé Raven Emerald. Ils ont été vu dansant ensemble lors du bal de Yule... Et ils ont l'air en effet très proche.»

Le Directeur s'affaissa sur sa chaise, l'air vieux. Un fiancé ? Un futur Consort des Ténèbres ? Voilà qui était inattendu et inquiétant...

Qui pouvait donc aimer cet homme maléfique ?

OoO

Harry s'affaissa sur le torse de Marvolo, empalé sur le membre de son amant, en sueur et gémissant de plaisir, le corps tremblant de son orgasme.

« Hmm... » Il embrassa le pectoral droit, suça la peau tendrement puis remonta le long de son cou jusqu'à ses lèvres en déposant des baisers par-ci par-là. Marvolo posa ses mains sur ses fesses, et dévora ses lèvres de baisers langoureux.

« Lorsque je serai maître de l'Angleterre, je ne te laisserai plus jamais quitter cette chambre. » Murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres, détendu et particulièrement heureux. « Mon époux... »

Le jeune sorcier soupira de plaisir et regarda la bague qui ornait son doigt.

« Snape lui a juste dit qu'on était fiancé, hm ? » Le Lord acquiesça. « J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'il fera quand il saura que je t'ai épousé. » Ricana-t-il. « J'en reviens à peine moi-même. Ca s'est passé plutôt vite » Continua-t-il en souriant.

Ca avait été décidément son plus beau Noël. Étrangement, Marvolo pensa exactement la même chose. Épouser le Survivant après quelques jours seulement. Il était devenu complètement fou, et pourtant il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Vivement leur un an de mariage, le 25 décembre, pensa-t-il en roulant sur le lit pour plaquer son jeune amant au lit. Il lui offrirait un Noël comme il n'en aurait jamais eu.

Fin.

Tadaaa ! Voici mon petit cadeau de Noël en retard. Et merci à WriterOfAttic pour le défi :p J'espère que cette fanfic t'aura plus :D

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ce sera mon cadeau de Noël :p


End file.
